H20: Just Add Kids
by DisneyGirl514
Summary: Set 14 years after the last episode "Graduation". Cleo and Lewis have a daughter named Vanessa. When Vanessa goes on a end of the year field trip to Mako Island,with her friends , it's only a matter of time before they relies their "No Ordinary Girls".
1. Worries about Mako

Hello Readers of my story. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review, Fav, and Follow. It's not perfect.

H20-Just add Kids

Chapter 1- Worries about Mako

Vanessa McCartney was walking down the stairs as she heard her Dad, Lewis, call her and her brother Luke for dinner. She raced down the stairs, for she hadn't eaten since ten in the morning and it's now five o'clock in the evening.

"Finally, dinner as arrived!" Vanessa said as she walked to the table.

Her six year old brother, Luke, always sat at the seat right next to her. Even though their eight years apart they were best friends. Luke would always where one-colored shirts. Like today he wearing a solid ocean blue shirt. This was so cute with his curly blond hair and baby blue eyes.

Vanessa always whore either button-up plaid shirts, or just a plain colored t-shirts with a flower-side ponytail. Which she had done to her hair today. An orange flower matching her top, sat on the side of her hair.

"I can't believe that my first year of high school is already over." Vanessa said she sat picked up the fork beside her plate and started eating the fresh fruit salad that her mom, Cleo, made.

"You still have one more day you know" Cleo said as she sat down putting a plate of rolls on the table.

"Yes, but I'm not going to be there. I have my end of the year camping trip." Vanessa said as she thought of how much fun it's going to be there.

"Oh, ya that's right you have your camping trip tomorrow. Where you going again?" Cleo said

"Mako Island" Vanessa answered her Mom.

Cleo and Lewis just went completely blank. Just looking at her.

"Really, what class is that for?" Lewis asked his daughter.

"Science." She answered back strangely, thinking why her Mom and Dad just blanked out for a few seconds there.

"Speaking of Mako Island. I got to pack my bag." Vanessa said

As she got up she accidentally knocked her glass of water onto her moms' lap. Cleo of course ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Mom, are you ok?" as she walked to the bathroom where her mom had locked herself.

Her Dad said "Vanessa, she's fine. I'm sure it's fine, whatever it is." Lewis explained to his daughter.

"If it's fine, why does she always panic when she's around water?" Vanessa answered back.

"Don't you have to go pack for your trip?" Lewis said trying to get her of the subject.

"Whatever, and stop trying to change the subject." As she started walking up the stairs.

When she started her Mom come out of the bathroom, dry, but in the same clothes.

"Why didn't you change, and how did you dry so quickly." Vanessa asked her Mom.

"Uh… I just like wearing this." Cleo answered back lying.

She turned back and walked up the stairs, going into her room. Her door was painted blue for the sea. But inside was dark blue like the bottom off the sea. Vanessa loved the sea. She would always go to the beach first thing in the morning.

She sat down on her bed, and fell back on it. She looked at her dresser which is right next to her bed, and picked up the shell that her mom gave her when she was nine. She always wondered where her Mom got it, but her Mom never told her.

Ten minutes later, when she was all packed and ready to go to Mako, she sat her bag down on the couch. After she put her bag down, she saw her Mom at the table, trying to finish her dinner. She went over to the table, to apologize for knocking over that glass of water onto her lap.

"Mom, I'm sorry for knocking water onto your lap. I'll try to be less clumsy from now on."

Cleo laughed. "It's ok, and you're not clumsy."

Vanessa put her and on the table. Knocking down her Mom's plate on the table onto the floor. Both she and Her Mom reached for the plate but when they bent back up they bumped heads.

"Are you sure about that" Lewis said

"Dad"

Vanessa looked back at her Mom.

"Mom, why do you freak out around water or when you get wet?"

"It's just…nothing." Putting her head down looking at her lap now.

"You can tell me Mom. I can keep a secret." Vanessa said sincerely.

Cleo looked up at Vanessa, and took a deep breath.

"There is no secret, I promise." Cleo lied to her Daughter.

Vanessa looked at her Mom, knowing that there was something wrong.

"Ok, I'm going to bed, since I have to get up early tomorrow." Vanessa said as she walked upstairs.

Vanessa walked up to her room so she sleep and think…

The Next Day - 4 a.m.

Vanessa walked down the stairs, and sat at the bottom when she got down there. She waited for her Mom to come to take her to the school and then leave from there to go to Mako Island. She yawned like five times, before her Mom came down the stairs.

"Huh, I guess eleven hours of sleep wasn't enough."

Cleo came down the stairs still in her slippers.

"Mom, you know you're still in slippers right?" Vanessa asked her Mom.

Cleo nodded at her daughter

"Don't worry I'm not getting out of the car. I promise I'm not going to embarrass you Vanessa." She said walking out the door, but coming peaking her head in.

"Or will I MUHAHAHAHA"

"Parents, they can be such a handful sometimes." Vanessa said has she followed her Mom to the car outside.

They drove straight to the school, so that Vanessa wouldn't be late. Vanessa sat in the passenger seat, wail her Mom drove.

"Mom, Can you even dive in slippers?"

"No, not really but were here anyway." Cleo answered

Cleo stopped the car, and said "Don't forget your stuff", as Vanessa slid out of the car.

"I won't, I promise. I'm going to go find Ashley, Kira, and Zandria." Vanessa tells her Mom as she pulls her bag out of the car's trunk.

"It's so cool, that my daughter is friends with all my childhood friends. It's like I'm living all my childhood over again." Cleo explained Vanessa who didn't really care.

"Mom, we can't possibly be exactly the same as you and their Moms were back in the day."

Cleo rolled her eyes.

"LAST CALL FOR BREAKFAST" The teacher called

Vanessa heard this and said "Got to go, Love u."

"Love u to"

She hears Vanessa's door close and starts the car. She backs the car up and drives away back home, back to sleep.

Vanessa scarped down a pastry **(I hope that's spelled right?)** that was seating on a napkin in her hand. Vanessa, after she was through with breakfast she saw her friends waving at her. She walked over to them, with her backpack still on her back.

When she got too where they were standing, she took her bag down by her feet.

"So how awesome is this trip going to be" Kira asked Vanessa.

"Well, on a scale from one to ten I would say an eight" Vanessa answered

"I'm going to say a five" Zandria answered cautiously.

"Why only a five" Kira asked her

"I've heard of Mako Island. It's surrounded by sharks, and reefs and mangroves. I'm just scared something might happen." Zandria answered back.

"What bad could happen on an abandoned island?" Ashley said pushy.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something is going happen to us. I don't know if it's good or bad. I just have a feeling." Zandria explained to her friends.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"TIME TO LOAD THE BOATS! FOUR TO A BOAT!"

All Four girls heard this and started running up to the boats that were right in front of them, since their school was right on the Beach. Vanessa left her bag back where she and her friends were standing.

"Save a seat for me, I forgot my bag." Vanessa told her friends.

Vanessa looked back, and her bag was gone. She froze in place.

"What person on earth world would be that stupid to take my bag?" Vanessa said to herself.

"Miss, Is this your bag." A total stranger/student of the school came running towards her.

"Yes, yes it is." Vanessa trying to breathe normally for the fact that he was really cute.

"So you're going on the trip a see?" The really cute guy said to her.

"What trip?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, that one. The one to Mako Island. The one were leaving for right now. That one." Vanessa said randomly, going totally blank.

"I guess we better go then, catch up with ever one."

"I guess we should." He said back to her.

"By the way my names Flynn."

"Nice to meet you Flynn, My names Vanessa."

"HEY VANESSA, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT"

"I'M COMING"

"Hope to see you again" Flynn said

Vanessa froze at what he just said.

"You to, Bye"

They went on separate boats, and took off to Mako Island; hoping to see each other again.

**Hope you guess enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I do wish to get weekly updates, but that's a long shot. Till then! **


	2. Crushes and Crashes

**Whoa, Sorry about the last chapter. I have no idea want happened. Hopefully this re-post works. **

Chapter 2- Crushes and Crashes

Vanessa sat in the boat on the left side, next to Kira looking straight at the other side of the boat. This was where Ashley and Zandria were sitting. They all held their overnight bags in their laps. Vanessa was still in lala land over Mr. Cutie that she just met.

Ashley saw Vanessa day dreaming, and tapped her on the shoulder. Vanessa jumped out of her daydream.

"Vanessa, Are you ok?" Ashley asked her.

"uh...yes...Yes I I'm." She answered

"Ok, What's his name?" Kira asked her from across the boat, knowing her best friend so well she knew she was talking about a boy.

"What, this isn't about a boy." Vanessa answered back.

"Vanessa?"They said at the same time.

"ok, alright, His name is Flynn. I just left my bag and then he picked it up and brought it to me. That's all that happened." Vanessa scrambled.

"WE'RE HERE." The man driving the boat.

They all heard this and looked at the beautiful Mako Island.

"Wow, so pretty. Why haven't we been her before?" Kira said.

"I know, THIS IS CREEPY." Zandria said being her normal panicked self.

"It's not that creepy, it's just been abandoned for many years." Kira replied to her ridiculous theory.

"Lets go explore the Island." Vanessa said as she walked up the beach.

They set down there bags, and took of into the jungle of Mako to go see what they can find.

They walked over rocks, through spider webs, and even more. They got to a river and decided to cross it.

"Ok, how do we get across this thing?" Kira asked.

"um...we walk." Ashley answered back sarcastically.

Kira looked at Ashley, and gave her a I'm not dumb look.

"I know that, but I don't want to get wet." Kira answered back.

"Ok, Do you wanna get just your feet wet, or you everything wet?" Ashley asked her.

"Ok, but I'm taking off my shoes."Kira said.

Kira sat down on the rock to take off her red tennis-shoes. All of a sudden she feels a push on her shoulder and next thing she knows she's soaked, struggling to get out of the water.

Kira stands up and tells Ashley "What don't you understand about not getting wet?"

Ashley being her sarcastic self says "Apparently nothing" She smiled at her.

"Ok who's next to go in? Any volunteers?"

"I'll go in, without being pushed." Zandria pointed to Ashley.

She jumped down the rock that her and Vanessa had just climbed, and hit the water going under.

"My turn!" Ashley said jumping in.

Ashley went under water when she jumped in but came back up.

"Three down, one to go. Vanessa were waiting."

"Know way, I'm not getting in there." Vanessa still standing at the top of the rock she had climbed.

"Come on, its ok. Its not like it's dangerous, or anything." Ashley said to her.

Vanessa thought about it, at decided they were right.

"Ok, fine I'll do it. But you guys are going to pay for." Vanessa said honestly.

Vanessa stood up on the rock and took off her shoes. She got ready to jump down when the rock underneath her broke, and she fell down a slide into a cave. All that her friends could here was Vanessa screaming as she fell.

When Ashley, Kira, and Zandria got to the top of the rock they didn't see Vanessa, and started to get worried.

"VANEESA!" They all called out.

"I'm ok, I just fell." Vanessa yelled to them.

"It's kind of obvious, Vanessa. Can you try to climb up?" Kira asked.

Vanessa tries to climb up but can't. It was pointless, she was going to be stuck down there forever.

"No, it's no use. It's to steep." Vanessa yelled up at them.

"Then, I'm going to come down there." Kira yelled at Vanessa, trying to slide down the thing without falling down the rocky slide.

Kira didn't go far without falling down the rocky slide. She fell hard and landed on her back.

"Kira, Are you ok?" Vanessa asked her as Kira looked around.

"This place is cool, and yes I'm fine." Kira said as she looks at the cave.

At that moment they realized that there was no way out.

Up on the top of the rock, Ashley and Zandria trying to find a way to get them out of there.

"See, I knew that something was going to happen." Zandria shouted at Ashley.

"This isn't so bad, its like in the middle." Ashley shouted back at her.

"Really in the middle. That's like saying that flaming hot sauce is just mild!"

"Actually, I don't thick its that h..." Ashley says back to her being cut off by Vanessa saying.

"Do you think you two can stop fighting for a second, and try to get us out of here?"

"Fine, Lets go find a rope or something." Kira answers back as she walks off being followed by Ashley.

Five minuets later, they came back with a sturdy fine, that they found and put it down the rock slide.

"Ok, We found a fine, that's hopefully strong enough to pull the both of you up." Ashley shouted down at Vanessa and Ashley, that they see coming down and grab it.

"Ok, We got it, pull us up!" Kira yelled up them.

Ashley and Zandria pulled the vine up, and then all of the world went spinning down a rock slide. Next then they knew they were in a cave along with Vanessa and Kira.

"Well, I guess it wasn't strong enough to hold two fourteen year old girls." Zandria said has she stood up along with Vanessa, Kira and Ashley.

"Ok, so were stuck in a cave with no phone and no way to get out. What if we never get home." Vanessa said as she crossed her arms.

"Never say never, Vanessa." Ashley told Vanessa.

"Well do we have a plan."

"Nope, but we should start looking for a way out." Kira said as she walked up stepped up till she came around the corner to see a small pool of water.

Vanessa came around the corner next followed by Ashley, who was followed by Zandria.

"Wow, This is the inside of a Volcano." Ashley said as she looked up to see the hole of the volcano.

"Well if anybody knows the ocean its me, with my two science geek parents." Vanessa said as she looks at the pool.

"Can you please stop bragging, and get to the point?"Ashley says to her.

Vanessa bent down and took off her shoes. She walk into the water up to her feet and dives in to the water. Ashley, Kira and Zandria bent down, and waited for Vanessa to come back.

Zandria got worried for her friend, and started to yell "Vanessa".

Ashley said, "It's going to be fine, she'll be back any second."

A few seconds after she said that, Vanessa came up out of the water and said "It's about a thirty second swim. We can all fit." Vanessa said as she gets out of the water, and stands up.

Ashley, Kira, and Zandria bent down and took off there shoes.

"It's not very deep is it? Cause I'm not that good at swimming." Zandria asked worried.

"Well its the ocean, so its not like a pool." Vanessa says back to her.

"Well nice knowing you guys, bye." She walks around the corner and up one step.

"Zandria, you'll never see a cell phone again." Kira yells at her.

Zandria hears this and comes walking around the corner, saying "You guys going in your not"

They laughed at her and grabbed each others hand ready to jump in.

"Ok were in this together, one...two...three!

And they jump in the pool and come up for air.

"See we all made it in alive..."

As soon as Kira said that, the full moon came over the hole of the volcano and bubbles rose from the pool, and this glittery sparkly foam rose from the pool to the moon.

They swam in place and waited for the bubbles to stop so that they can see better underwater. When they saw that the bubbles have stopped they all dove underwater and swam out to the top of the service.

"Everyone, ok" Kira said that as Zandria saw a light off a lantern.

"Hey, there's a light. Should we follow it?" Zandria suggested

"That's not a good sine, we might be dead." Ashley replied.

"Come on, its not a very long swim." Kira said as she starts to swim and the rest followed.

They got back to shore, grabbed there bags and went in there tent, to sleep.

From what had happened they couldn't wait to get home tomorrow morning.


	3. Parties and Party-Poopers

**Hi, I hope you'll enjoy Chapter 3- hopefully it works the first time I post it. **

Chapter 3- Parties and Party-Poopers

Zandria Vanessa, Ashley, Kira and Zandria woke up at the break of dawn. They came out of there tent, already dressed, well in there wet/dry clothes from yesterday. They were so tired last night from getting stuck in that cave, having to swim out and them swim all the way back to camp; they decided to all just sleep in wet dirty clothes. Now morning, there clothes were dry as when they first put them on.

Now, six-forty-five the girls walked out of there tent and over to where breakfast was served. By the looks of it, they were the first ones up. But then, Flynn comes from around the corner walking strait to get breakfast. Vanessa saw this.

"Hey...um...does my hair look ok." Vanessa randomly says, still looking at Flynn.

Ashley looks at who's she's looking at, and decides to mess with her.

"Well, being totally honest. It's a totally mess." Lying to her face to see how she reacts.

Vanessa said "What" and started scrambling her hair.

Ashley grabbed Vanessa's hands out of the scrambling mess Vanessa had just made out of her hair.

"Vanessa, your hair was fine. In till you messed it up just now. Look if he really likes you, he's not going to say anything negative." Ashley said to Vanessa as she points to her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Vanessa, she's right. You either go talk to him, or I can talk to him for you. Take your pick." Kira says demanding.

"Ok I'm going." Vanessa says starting to walk over to him.

Ten steps later, she got over to where he was standing. Flynn saw her as she approached and waved. Vanessa saw him wave, and waved back.

"Hi, whats on the breakfast menu?" Vanessa asked Flynn as she looks at the food sitting on the table.

"Looks like scrambled eggs with cheese, or peanut butter pancakes." Flynn answered back to her.

"Well, I'll have to go with scrambled eggs, since I'm allergic to peanuts, and plan on getting home without going to the hospital." Vanessa said back to him.

Vanessa grabbed the giant fork that was on the side of the tray with the eggs in it. Vanessa sighed for the fact that she wanted to get home, this trip had tired her out so much, besides the hole falling down a rock slide.

"So, Vanessa there's a party tomorrow celebrating the end of school at my house. Would you like to come." Flynn asked her, wanting her to say yes.

"Yes, sure I'll come. Where do you live?" Vanessa asked him, trying to stay calm.

"I live behind the old mall. I'll have a sign and balloons up in the front. You can't miss it." Flynn told her.

"Ok, I'll have to ask my parents first, but I'm sure they'll say yes." Vanessa said back to him.

"Oh ya one more thing. You might want to bring something to swim in, It's a pool party."

"Can my friends come?" Vanessa asked him.

"Yes, they can come if they want to." Flynn answered back.

Vanessa face lit up, and said "ok, see you tomorrow." She turned away, and walked back to where her friends were standing.

* * *

2 hours later-8:30 am

By 7:30 in the morning everybody had already eaten, dressed and ready to go home. By this time Vanessa already told her friends about the party tomorrow at Flynn's house. Now 8:30 in the morning, the girls were ready to go home. They brought the boat close to the sand, so that they won't get there feet wet, got in the boat and headed off to get home.

"Finally, were going home. I know it was only one night, but it felt like a lot longer." Zandria told her found relived.

"I agree, that was quite a fall we had yesterday. I thought we were never going to get out of there." Kira agreed.

"um, ya I'm going for a nice swim in the pool when I get home." Ashley said to them as the boat moved on.

"I'm just going clean my fish tank, and watch TV for the rest of the day. It's going to be a relaxing first day of summer." Vanessa told them.

"Not for me it's not, I have swimming practice. Two weeks to The Big Swim." Kira told them.

"What's The Big Swim?" Vanessa asked her.

"It's this swimming competition, we have to swim from Fisherman's Dock to the other side of the beach. About a two mile swim." Kira answered getting tired just thinking about the competition.

"Well it's still two weeks away. At least your ready. You've been practicing to be a swimmer since you were three." Vanessa answered.

"Ya I know, but still I'm in the middle on the winning streak. I'm up against some of the best swimmers in Eastern, Australia." Kira said.

"But still, What a honer...Wait wasn't your Mom a swimmer, when she was are age and younger?" Zandria asked her.

"Ya... but for some reason she quit when she was fifteen. I don't get her, she's making me do it, but I don't even want to compete in all these swimming competitions." Kira bickers at her friends.

All of a sudden they heard the driver of the boat yell "Land Ho".

The girls got out of the book and walked on to land. Cleo honks at all the girls.

* * *

"Hi, mom. Are we taking them home." Vanessa asked her Mom.

"Yes, put your bags in the car please." Cleo told the girls.

Vanessa and her friends walked to the back of the car, and put their luggage in the trunk. They walked to sit down in the car. Vanessa sat in the front seat, and Ashley, Kira and Zandria sat in the three back seats. They talked about there trip on the way home.

"So tell me all about it, every little detail." Cleo asked them.

"It was fun, enough that I'm to tried to talk about it"

Vanessa was trying to get her Mom of the subject because, she was post to call if she got one tiny scrap, but she never said anything about her falling down a deathly tunnel. So she could let this one slide. But still she wasn't going to tell her.

Cleo approached Kira's house, and honked. Kira got out the car and went back to the trunk which Cleo had opened from inside the car, and pulled her bag out. Kira's mom, Emma, walked out side. Cleo got out of the car to say Hi.

"Hi, Emma, how are you doing." Cleo asked Emma.

"I'm doing fine, about your self." Emma answerer back.

"Fine, Well I should be dropping them off at there house." Cleo told her.

Both Cleo and Emma waved at each other, walking back to the house and the car. Cleo sighed as she got back in the car, for the fact that she hasn't got to she Emma or any of her friends that often.

"Mom, are you ok?" Vanessa asked her mom.

"Oh, ya I'm fine." Cleo answered lying to her as she started the car and drove off to Zandria's house.

Five minuets later, They drove up in Ashley's driveway of her huge house. Her Dad, Zane, bought his Dads house after he died a few years before Ashley was born. So, Ashley was already leaving in her dream house.

Ashley got out of the car, and walked to the trunk to get her bag. Rikki, Ashley's mom was up on the balcony waving to her. Cleo and Ashley both waved back.

Ashley said bye to her friends and walked up to the huge glass door, opened it and walked in side. Cleo started the car, and drove about five minuets to Zandria's house.

When they got to Zandria's house, there was a note on the door.

"_Zandria, me and her Dad went to the store and won't be back in till 12 o'clock. Use the key under the mat to get in. Please do your chorus, after you rest. Love Mom And Dad.3" _

After Zandria folded the note and put it in her backpack, she got the key from underneath the doormat, unlocked the door and went into the house.

Outside the house Cleo and Vanessa's drove to there house. Five minuets later they pulled up in there driveway. They got out of the car, got there stuff out and walked into the house.

When she got into the house she saw her Dad and her little brother. She gave both of them a big hug.

"Guys, I missed you like crazy, but my fish are probable dying of hunger and filth." Vanessa told her family.

She walked up the stairs, and walked into her room. Her fish tank was getting that dark green filth at the top of it.

"My babies, don't worry mommies home." Vanessa said to her fish, as she grabbed the net to get her fish out. Next she went to her bathroom which was on the left side of her room, and grabbed the small bucket underneath the sink, and walked back to her aquarium to clean it.

"Ok, Who first? Like you could actually answer me."

"Ok, orange sorbet, your first" Vanessa says as she puts water in the bucket.

Vanessa walks over to the fish tank, and grabs the net next to it where she put it a couple minuets ago. She sticks the net in grabbing orange sorbet, but in the process getting her hole arm wet. She walked over to the bucket putting the fish safe and sound in the tank. She turns back around, when all of sudden she felt weird, and next thing she's face first into the carpet.

"What the..."

She try's to stand up, but when she picked up all but her waist she doesn't feel her legs. She flips back over and she was shocked. Her legs were not there, but was a large scaly tail with a half top made out of scales just like her "legs".

* * *

Kira went down the stairs to the pool, where apparently she was the only one practicing swimming this morning. When she got down to the bottom of the stairs, she put her bag onto the table. Going and sitting on the ledge of the pool, slipping her feet in the pool. She fell back on the pavement, when all of a sudden she felt very weird. She sat up, and looked at her feet, but her feet weren't there. Instead there was a large scaly tail, she was breathless. Luckily she was the only one there.

Zandria sat on her couch, in the living room, trying to procrastinate her chorus off. But decided to do them so she wouldn't get in trouble. Zandria walked over to the kitchen sink, where the dishes were covered in muck and scum.

"Gross, shouldn't I be used to this smell by now."

Zandria put rubber gloves on her hands because she didn't feel like getting gross dirty water on her hands. She stuck her gloved covered hands in the dirty water and grabbed the plate on the side. She reached for the plate getting her glove all the way in the mucky water, but then she feels the glove feeling up with water.

"Gross, dirty." Zandria says getting the towel sitting next to the sink.

She dyes it off, but not quick enough. She all of a sudden then feels really weird, she falls hard on the ground. She turns over and was mind-blown by the look of a large scaly tail. She didn't know what to say. She reaches up for a towel, up on the counter. Then Zandria hears a car door close. She looks at the wall clock and it reads 12 o'clock.

She's worried about her parents finding out, because whatever this was that she didn't know about this was to weird. She went around the corner and heard the door open.

"Well, this isn't good"

She heard the door shut, and panicked. What in the world was this. Will it ever go away? Will I ever have legs again?

She saw a blanket underneath the shelf and scooted over to where it was, and picked it up. She unfolded it and put it over her tail. She grabbed her phone from the on top of the self, to make it look like she was doing something to distracted her parents from the large tail, underneath the blanket. She heard her parents calling for her. When all of a sudden she got that weird feeling again. She took off the blanket, there was no tail, her legs were back. She got a strange look on her face, stood up and walked into her kitchen, where she said "hi" to her parents. insert line here

Ashley walked out of her room, in her black strapless swim-suit with white stars, grabbing her phone on the way out. She walked down the stairs, passing her Dad on the way down, she said hi and went outside to the pool. She walked across the sidewalk and put her phone on the table. She walked over to the diving board, and jumped into the pool.

"What a relaxing d..."

When Ashley came back up from the pool, she got a really weird feeling. She moved her legs, when she felt her leg get hard to move. She looked down to see a long orange gleaming scaly tail. Her mouth dropped almost of her face. She swam over to the stairs in the pool, and lifted herself onto the sidewalk. She put her tail onto the deck also. She heard her phone's ring-tone go off, and tried to scoot over to the table.

When she got to the table she picked up her phone and read the message. It was from Vanessa. The message had a picture off an orange fish and the text read _"__Send this picture back if you know whats it about." _Ashley sent the picture back to her, as well as Kira and Zandria.


End file.
